This proposal is to provide continued funding of an NIEHS Marine and Freshwater Biomedical Sciences Center at the University of Miami. Based at the Rosenstiel School of Marine and Atmospheric Sciences campus, the Center is it collaborative effort of 19 investigators from three University of Miami campuses and 6 external organizations. Two principal research themes form the basis for interdisciplinary Research Cores: "Marine and Freshwater Toxins and Human Health " and "Marine and Freshwater Animal Models Toxins and Human Health ". Both research themes are within the scope of NIEHS-sponsored research and contribute to the overall mission of the University of Miami Marine and Freshwater Biomedical Sciences Center: to evaluate the impact of the oceans and freshwater bodies on human health, by assessing and understanding risks, and by seeking remedies. The first research core includes: Toxin Biosynthesis and Probe Development, Metabolism, Molecular Pharmacology, Molecular Modeling, Electrophysiology Receptor Binding, Separation Techniques and Assay Methods, and Epidemiology and Public Health. The second research core includes several marine and freshwater (and human) models in various stages of development: Damselfish Neurofibromatosis, Cultured Human Schwann Cells, Aplysia Neurophysiology, Toadfish Hyperammonemia, Transgenic Fishes, Squirrelfish Zinc Metabolisin/Transport, Fish Immunology arid Sentinel Species. A vigorous Pilot Project Program is represented by four recently selected applications on: "Functional Analysis of Zinc Regulatory Genes in Transgenic Zebrafish"; "Red Tide Toxin Effects on Hearing: a Vertebrate Model"; "Molecule-Based Sensors for Carcinogenic Pollutants"; and "Microbial Recreational Water Indicators in the Subtropical Marine Environment". In support of existing individual and collaborative programs, 4 Facilities and Service Cores are proposed based on the investigators? evaluation of utilization and overall value to programs in the past five years: Toxin Probes, supplying brevetoxins, saxitoxin, okadaic acid, domoic acid, ciguatoxins and application-related toxin derivatives, as well as cultures of toxin organisms, and DNA-based materials from these organisms; In vitro and In vivo Fish Culture supplying facilities and expertise or the maintenance of, and experimentation with, fish and invertebrate cell cultures and live organisms; Analytical Chemistry and Electron Microscopy, which provides NMR, MS and analytical separation techniques assistance, and access to several EM methodologies; Neurophysiology, which provides two separate fully-equipped electrophysiology rigs, as well as additional tissue culture support capability. A well developed Community Outreach and Education Program will continue, including a poison-control hotline for seafood intoxication, an NIEHS-sponsored K-12 education program, and an NIEHS-sponsored postdoctoral training program. University of Miami will continue its commitment to the Center in the form of cost-share for salary support, instrumentation matching funds, and a faculty start-up package. Through the combined proposed NIEHS support and UM cost share, the investigators will continue to perform basic research on toxins and animal models, and to communicate the NIEHS message to the scientific and lay communities.